Broken Solitude
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Narcissa and Bellatrix have a little fun with wands. Blackcest and femslash and smut.


**This is for my Cissa, who is always the spark of my inspiration now and always. I love you, pet. **

I stood in the middle of the ruined and burnt library, my wand loose in in my grip by my side and my chest heaving with the effort and energy I had used in the last ten minutes. Thirty years of Narcissa's obsessive collecting of books from all over the world, gone in ten minutes flat and it was my fault, and I didn't care. I was blind with rage and frustration from our earlier fight, she'd left in tears and I'd screamed in anger, my blood boiling and my mind blank with the darkness that was always present, but was more at the surface now than it had been in a long time. She'd left me here for three days, alone and unhinged while she'd gone to France for her work at Saint Mungos. I hadn't slept, nor hardly eaten. She'd come home through the door and I'd thrown myself into her waiting arms, kissing her and holding her. Telling her to never leave alone again. She'd looked away and told me she was leaving again next week. This time for longer and I'd stared at her with hurt evident in my eyes, she'd reached out to me, I'd backed away. Then the fight started and she had burst into tears at my fit of fury and left in a swirl of green velvet.

I'd come here, to her sanctuary, to the place she'd come when life got a little tough and she needed to escape in her world of words and history. I'd come here not to read and escape in the peaceful calm. I'd come here to destroy and I did. Nothing remained untouched in this fifteen floored room, every bookshelf, every book, every window was broken, smashed and burnt. I'd brought my destruction to her place of solitude and I'd corrupted it. Much like I'd corrupted her so many years before.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, my mind trying to grasp the concept of what I'd done. No, not yet, I didn't want to feel guilt for this yet, I wanted to stay in the madness of not caring, of wanting to punish her. I kept my eyes closed as I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me in the doorway, I didn't turn as I heard the cry as her eyes took in my wrath. Her footsteps on the floor were stumbling and unsteady, and I slowly turned to face her. Instantly some of my anger melted away at the pain on her face, her blue eyes where wide and her mouth was open in shook and disbelief. She met my eyes and I stared at her intently, she was so beautiful, so venerable and fragile, like an elegant deer. What did that make me? The wolf that had smelt it's prey?

"I'm not sorry, don't expect me to be." I told her coldly as she stagged further into the room.

I watched her as she bent over and picked up a half burnt original copy of ~Spirits of the Dead Tales and Poems, by Edgar Allan Poe~ and held it to her chest, her eyes filling with tears as they looked up and met my blank ones.

"How could you, Bella? How could you do this to me, you knew this was my one place of refuge. You knew. . .By the Gods, why?" Her voice broke as she spoke to me and the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks. I didn't respond.

She shook her head and looked around the room, the book in her arms falling to the floor as she lifted her hand to wipe her eyes away. I took a step forwards, my twisted and dark mind wanting her. The vulnerability was like an aphrodisiac to me and I dropped my wand as I moved to stand in front of her, my hand reaching up to brush away her tears. She didn't pull away.

"Hush, pet. Don't cry now, I've missed you, and this isn't the home coming I had planned for you darling." I whispered sweetly into her ear as I backed her up against the wall, my eager hands roaming her perfect body through her dress.

I placed kisses on her neck and I smirked as she responded to my lips and my hands, her eyes fluttering shut. My lips found hers and I ran my tongue over her bottom lip demanding entrance, she gave it to me and I felt her shudder at the contact of our tongues meeting. Already my hands had pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders and down her arms, the low neak line slipping over her breasts. I pulled away from her lips and trailed my own down her neck and over her shoulder, my hips pressing against hers as she whimpered and tangled her hands in my wild curls.

"B-Bella, no, stop it. You took away my one escape. . ." She tugged on my hair as my lips enclosed around her hard nipple, my tongue circling the bud and my teeth nipping it less than gently. Her legs parted slightly as I forced my thigh in-between them, my hands bunching her dress up around her hips. I moaned as her hot, wet core pressed against leg. Even through the fabric of my many layerd skirts I could feel her heat and it sent me into a frenzy. I reached down to the hem of my own skirts and pulled them up my leg, exposing my thigh.

A low growl escaped my throat as her dripping core touch my now bare skin and my hands moved to grip her hips, holding them with bruising force as I pulled her up and down my thigh her juices leaving a trail of her lust and desire on my milky flesh. So nice. . .

"I'll be your escape, Cissy. I'll take you to Heaven over and over and over." My hands gripped her tighter as I felt her hips jerk against my leg, the wetness from her core covering my skin. I lifted my head from her right breast and moved to work on the other one, her hips jerked again and I smiled against her as her breath came in short gasps. "Tell me to stop and I will. Tell me to stop fucking you and you can be mad at me, tell me to stop." I spoke the words around her erect nipple as I dragged her harder and longer up my thigh, her clit rubbing against my skin.

"Stop. Fucking. Me." She snarled the words and I stopped in shook, looking up at her and tilting my head slightly. Had I heard right? I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off as she shoved me away from her, the surprise of it sending me backwards into the bookshelf. I hissed in pain as my back connected with the hard wood, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

Before I could move she was against me, her body pinning me tightly to the surface behind my back. I moved my hand to push her away, I didn't like being trapped, not even by her. But before I could react, her wand had bound my hands above my head and she stepped away from me, her eyes dark and her smile wicked. I tugged on the invisible ropes and glared at her as they didnt give even a fraction.

"Cissy, untie me right now." I demanded it of her and I felt my eyes widen as she laughed at me and shook her head, her eyes wondering over me in my now venerable state.

"You're in no position to give demands, Mistress." She tapped her fingers on the choker she wore around her neck to represent her submission to me and her eyes sparkled as she unhooked it. I watched her and my brow furrowed in confusion, she hadn't taken it off for months. I didn't understand. . . "Don't look so confused, Bella." She purred as she reached up and hooked the choker around my neck, her smile growing into a grin. "You're my pet now, bitch."

I started at her open mouthed, the choker felt strange and tight around my throat and I tugged with renewed vigour on my bonds. I snarled at her as she stepped forwards and her nibble fingers began to tug at the laces holding my corset to my body. Her knee pressed against my core and I couldn't help but push myself closer to her. Her lips found my neck and I gasped as she bite down on my pulse point, her hands pulling the corset from me and dropping it to the floor. She wasted no time in pulling open the hooks that held my dress together in the front, her hands reaching inside to cup my braless breasts and I whimpered softly, a sound I would have normally pulled from her lips. She pressed her knee harder against me and her hands tightened on my breasts.

"Such a good pet I have, look at you Bella. Melting in my hands." She leant forwards and ran her tongue down my chest and I closed my eyes and bite on my lip, willing myself to stay silent.

Her hands left my breasts and I couldn't help the small noise of disappointment that let my lips, and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Cissy. . ." I was cut off by her hand going around my throat and squeezing slightly. My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my chest as I felt myself getting wetter, the ache between my legs growing with each passing second. "You call me Mistress." She whispered against my ear and her tongue flicked out from between her perfect lips to lick at my ear lobe.

"Yes. . .Y-yes, Mistress." I managed to stammer the words as she sank to her knees in front of me, her hands lightly trailing under my skirts to brush my thighs where her juices still lingered.

I looked down at her as she lifted her finger to her lips, her own lust covering the tip. I moaned softly as she sucked on it, my body trembled as her other hand continued its path up towards my core. She smirked as she felt the wetness she had caused, and I trembled harder as she snaked both her hands to my hips an tugged my red lacy underwear down my legs. I lifted my foot and she smiled as she tossed the scrap of lace across the room.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk." She whispered as her hands bunched my skirts up around my hips, and I sucked in a breath as she pressed her tongue to my clit, her hands holding me still as she sucked, licked and bite down gently on my sweet spot.

I was in Heaven and I whimpered and moaned her name through my heavy pants, I was so close to the edge. My eyes fluttered shut and my head tipped back into the bookshelf, my toes curled onto the dusty floor, so close. . . I snapped my eyes open as she stopped and pulled away, a low groan in my throat and my hips jerked on their own accourd as the tiny ripples of pleasure ran up my spine. I looked down at her, my breath heavy in my chest. She was licking my arousale off her lips, her eyes on mine as her one hand reached across the floor to my disgarded wand. She didn't break eye contact with me as she gently traced my wand up my thigh, handle first. I parted my legs a little more and lifted my foot, resting it on her hip so my knee was slightly bent.

"Beg me for it, Bella. Tell me you want me to fuck you and make you cum, tell me." She pressed the tip of my wand to my dripping entrance and I shuddered as the cool wood touched my hot skin. I looked at her tried to push myself onto the object between my legs. She tutted and pulled it away. "I said beg me."

"Please, please Mistress, please fuck me. Please, please, please. . ." I chanted the words over and over, I needed her, I wanted her to make me scream her name. And I was rewarded for my begging pleas.

I cried out as she pushed the thick side of the wand inside me, my hips jerking and my legs parting wider. My knees trembled as she thrust into me hard, pushing in as deep as she could go, her free hand held my skirts up and her eyes were locked onto the wand pumping in and out of me. So good, so so good. . . I felt my body start to tense up as the over whelming pleasure mounted, and she felt it too because at that moment, she lent forwards and pressed her tongue to my clit, lapping at it and purring softly. I shrieked and my hips bucked, my knees gave out and the bonds around my wrists where the only thing holding me up. She sucked on my clit as my ogasam tore through me, the wand in her hand still pumping frantically and I called her name over and over and over. She didnt stop and she sent me into another peak before my first had finished and I screamed for her. Long and loud, and still she didnt stop, the wand pumped harder and her tongue moved faster. I whimpered and moaned and cried her name, telling her I loved her, that she was my only, my everything, I cried to her not to stop and she gripped my hip with brusing force as I came again, the wand finally slowing and her tongue leaving my swollan clit.

I panted and shuddered as she gently pulled the wand from between my legs, my eyes where heavy and my skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she stood and pressed her lips to mine in a tender kiss. Her hands going around my neck to unhook the choker, and I watched her with blurred vision as she hooked it back around her own throat. She flicked her wrist and the bonds vanished and I fell into her arms. She lowered me to the floor, holding me tightly against her and kissing me softly.

"I love you, Bella. Your perfect and so beautiful, my Bella, my Mistress." She mumbled gently in my ear as she ran her hands up and down my back and I clutched at her, my breathing still frantic and my body trembling.

I rested my head on her chest and listned to her heart beat, my lips lifted in a contented smile. She may have won this battle, but the night was still young and I had plans for my dirty little pet.


End file.
